The invention relates to a vacuum chamber packaging machine including a chamber for receiving a bag containing the product to be packed, the chamber comprising a lower chamber part and an upper chamber part which is movable relative to the lower chamber part.
The bag containing the products to be packed is put into the chamber of the vacuum chamber packaging machine. The chamber is then closed and the interior of the chamber and thus also the interior of the package is evacuated. Thereafter the open end of the package is sealed and the chamber is ventilated.
In conventional vacuum chamber packaging machines the excess bag collar is either severed within the chamber machine by thermal or mechanical action and removed after opening the chamber or severed by hand later on. The severed bag collar may also be sucked out of the chamber. The discards of the bag are collected in a collecting box which must be hermetically sealed and include a suitable seperating means to prevent bag discards from reaching the suction fan.